À deux pas de Toi
by Felie B
Summary: [OS][Sterek] Les errances de Stiles qui se raccroche au vide comme d'autres à l'existence


**C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que je vous présente ce petit OS '**

 **Pour Jenn, parce que ta dernière fic m'a un peu assassiné XD Et aussi, j'avais parce que tes musiques m'inspirent. Que tes mots en font tout autant ;)**

 **Merci petit vampire**

 **Aussi, cette chose a été écrite sur cette musique : https/youtu.be/Wy_XQH9Jtuk , Alors, si vous souhaitez vous mettre dans l'ambiance XD**

 **Bonne lecture**

Stiles regarde le ciel. Ou est-ce lui qui l'observe en silence. Ces derniers temps, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Quelque chose est plus vide que le vide lui-même. C'est comme un creux qui se comble de néant. Le mal court et s'étant, l'enlise dans l'indicible. Il voudrait pouvoir oublier. Juste s'arrêter un instant et voir toute sa vie s'effacer. Ne plus avoir peur d'hier. Ne plus craindre demain. Être vierge sur une page blanche et juste avancer. Oublier le monde et les autres. Oublier qu'un cœur meurt au fond de sa poitrine. Oublier ses erreurs et tout recommencer. Oublier qu'un jour, il a perdu des semaines qui détruisent peu à peu les années à venir. Oublier qu'il a aimé et qu'il n'aimera plus. Oublier que le jour se lève sur les mêmes blessures et que la nuit l'efface sans en combler les déchirures.

 _— Derek! Derek! Regarde-moi, putain! Derek! J'te jure que si tu meurs, je viendrais t'chercher jusqu'en enfer... sa phrase n'était plus qu'un murmure quand il comprima le torse de l'homme allongé._

 _Il sentit des mains sur lui. Il entendit vaguement des voix. Quelqu'un cherchait à l'éloigner, à l'empêcher de rester là._

Quand sa gorge se serre sur des mots impossibles, il rêve juste d'étouffer. Il espère pouvoir éteindre ses douleurs comme son cœur a été soufflé. Juste taire ces impressions en cascade qui lui donnent l'impression de s'effriter. Si seulement il pouvait s'échapper de son existence. Si seulement il pouvait détruire le silence. Se détruire en silence. Celui qui l'angoisse et le ronge. Celui qui le confine et l'écrase. Ce silence assourdissant qui peine à taire ce rien qui le happe. Encore un jour. Une heure. Encore un verre. Rien qu'une minute.

 _— C'était bourré d'aconit, Stiles..._

 _— Ta gueule, Scott, aide-moi plutôt à le transporter!_

 _— Stiles..._

 _— Putain, tu m'aides ou pas? cria-t-il à moitié, le cœur fou. C'est Derek, il est increvable. Aide-moi juste à ce que ce soit plus qu'une légende de merde, OK? supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux._

Stiles, sa bouteille d'ivresse à la main, regarde le monde, mais son regard est terne même alors qu'il le surplombe. La douleur ne suffit plus. Aujourd'hui, là, du haut son précipice, il flirte avec le vide. Un pas devant l'autre, il avance. Il aime penser qu'au moindre faux pas, il pourra enfin laisser tomber. Se laisser tomber comme il a laissé tous les autres. Alors il ferme quelques fois les yeux. Simple seconde qui peut devenir décisive. Comme un appel à l'aide. Un besoin de croyance. Se dire que, si on ferme les yeux et qu'on ne tombe pas, alors il nous reste peut-être quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose à vivre.

Le courage de ceux qui n'en ont plus.

 _— Allez, Badwolf, murmura-t-il en tentant de retenir ces sanglots déplacés. Fais chier, Derek, mon maillot est foutu à cause de ton sang tout empoisonné, là, pleura-t-il malgré lui. S'il te plait, ouvre tes putains d'yeux à la con! Derek!_

La foi de ceux qui ont perdu la foi.

Dans ces brefs moments, Stiles a l'impression de voler. D'être libre. D'être important parce que vivant. Parce qu'enfin, il sent son cœur battre. Il sent son souffle se heurter. Il se sent exister. Il se sent mieux que ce qu'il est. Ce gamin stupide qui s'échoue et l'admet sans broncher. Un crétin d'être humain qui n'a pas pu sauver celui qu'il aimait.

 _— T'as pas le droit de mourir, Derek, souffla-t-il d'une voix éraillée. T'as pas le droit de crever! hurla-t-il en continuant son massage cardiaque avec rage. Ne me laisse pas... me laisse pas... aller, reviens. REVIENS! Je t'en supplie, Derek..._

Il a bien essayé de hurler sur le vide. Il a même réussi à ne pas sauter. Il a craché sa douleur pour qu'elle le laisse enfin. Mais elle s'accroche et il rêve de pouvoir raccrocher. Tout tourne dans sa tête et l'alcool n'y est pas pour rien. Sa bouteille à la main, il continue d'avancer. Un pas devant l'autre, yeux clos. Et s'il laissait tomber? Regretterait-il au dernier moment?

 _— Stiles... il est mort..._

 _— Ta gueule! Ferme ta gueule, Isaac! Pourquoi vous restez là sans rien faire? Pourquoi vous m'aidez pas?! pleura-t-il avec hargne._

 _— Ça fait plus d'une heure, Stiles, pria Lydia en mettant une paume tremblante devant sa bouche carmin pour en cacher la fébrilité._

La douleur s'immisce sans douceur. Elle envahit le moindre de ses battements cœur. Elle les fait déraper et son pied glisse. Son regard s'ouvre sur la nuit noire. Est-il enfin trop tard? Mais encore une fois, son instinct le rattrape. Il regarde la ville en contrebas et les larmes coulent sans emporter les souvenirs loin de sa mémoire. Alors, Stiles s'assoit sans quitter cette gravité qui le rappelle sans arrêt. Il garde sa bouteille tout en se tenant au bord d'une seule main. Ça doit être tellement reposant de chuter...

Et il boit. Encore une gorgée, puis une autre. Puis il arrête de compter. Seul compte le ciel qui commence doucement à s'écrouler. La pluie froide frappe son visage et il pense à ses proches. Souffriraient-ils de son départ? Ils s'en remettraient. Derek... Est-ce qu'il l'attend? Est-il pressé de le voir en finir pour le rejoindre dans une autre mémoire, dans un autre cœur brisé. Peut-être dans celui de Scott ou dans celui de son père.

 _Stiles s'agrippa les cheveux, inconscient du grimage rougeoyant qu'il étalait par son geste. Le sang de son compagnon. Le sang de son homme. Le sang glacé de celui qui avait si souvent réchauffé son cœur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, la vue floue. Il tourna sur lui-même, le souffle suspendu entre ses lèvres trempées de larmes. Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Chris, Kira... tous le regardaient sans oser bouger. Il le regardait comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Et leurs regards étaient comme autant de coups sur ses espoirs brisés._

La douleur s'immisce, coutumière, et Stiles boit. Elle s'amplifie, perd toute mesure et il suffoque. Derek possède la moindre de ses cellules, même les grises. À tel point qu'il ne s'appartient plus. Tellement, qu'il voudrait disparaître. Sa gorge se resserre et il lâche sa bouteille. Cinq secondes avant de l'entendre se briser. Il est sur le toit le plus haut. Il lui suffirait d'embrasser le vertige que son cœur lui réclame sans arrêt. Juste basculer.

Les larmes dévalent ses joues.

 _— Il est... essaya-t-il en se léchant les lèvres avant de regarder Derek. C'est... il va..._

 _— Stiles, pleura Scott en s'approchant, main tendue._

 _— Il va se réveiller, le repoussa-t-il. Où est... Où est Deaton? souffla-t-il en s'essuyant rageusement le visage, sa peau pâle pleine de sang._

 _Il rejoignit son homme et tenta de faire abstraction de sa blancheur. Puis il s'éloigna avant de revenir sur ses pas et de recommencer son manège sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Son souffle se fit rare. Son esprit refusait de voir ce que son regard ne comprenait que trop bien._

Le vent agresse son corps immobile. Peut-être pour le pousser, peut-être pour le retenir. Stiles essaie de ne pas bouger. Glacé. Inutile. Quel effet cela ferait-il de chuter? Son cœur sera-t-il comblé pour les quelques secondes qui lui restent à vivre? Ou épousera-t-il simplement le néant qui s'est logé en lui au point lui voler jusqu'à ses meilleurs souvenirs?

Le temps semble s'être arrêté et son cœur malhabile bat trop lourdement dans sa poitrine. Stiles écarte doucement les bras comme pour garder l'équilibre, ou pour accueillir son antonyme. Ce serait tellement facile, tellement simple. Il sourit. Puis il rit. Ce son, étouffé par les bourrasques du temps qui se refuse à écouter ses démences, sonne étrangement décalé. Cette voix aux intonations abîmées porte plus de larmes et de peine qu'il n'est capable d'en contenir. Stiles est là, sur le toit du monde, souhaitant gouter à l'ivresse de ses derniers instants, mais il ne s'en sent toujours pas le maître. Juste ce gars attiré par l'absence de lui-même. Attiré par l'oubli comme d'autres par la folie.

Est-il censé voir sa vie défiler? Qu'elle sera la dernière leçon que lui enseigneront ses choix? Se brisera-t-il avant d'avoir touché le sol? Brisé de comprendre son erreur quelques secondes trop tard. Brisé d'imaginer des visages familiers pleurant sur son départ. Brisé de gâcher ce cadeau si précieux que ses parents lui ont offert.

Le sourire de Derek s'impose dans sa mémoire et les secondes s'attardent, comme pour freiner son élan, son allant vers une mort trop facile.

Et puis, le temps accélère.

 **Verdict ? Bon ou dois-je me trancher les veinules avec un post-it ?**

 **Bonne soirée les gens, merci de me lire et à bientôt 3**


End file.
